A New Destined Future  p2 A Halliwell's Daughter
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: This is part two of A Halliwell's Daughter. Portia is in a new world where her mother is evil and trying to kill the rest of her family, including her. Will she be able to fix things and make it better? Or will she loose everyone she ever lost.


A Halliwell's Daughter (Part Deux)

(We see Portia appearing with orbs around her in the apartment. Lorna and Leigha are standing in front of her.)

**Portia**: "Why did you do that?"

**Leigha**: "Because my irresponsible twin sister shouldn't have sent you back into the past."

(Leigha is a beautiful girl with wavy dark brown hair that resembles her mothers, along with her green eyes.)

**Portia**: "Did it work? Did I save her?"

**Leigha**: "Save who?"

**Portia**: "My mother."

**Leigha**: "Who is your mother?"

(All three girls have a confused look on their faces. Leigha and Lorna's faces go blank and then they look at this stranger in their apartment.)

**Lorna**: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

**Portia:** "What are you talking about, i'm your cousin?"

**Leigha**: "We don't have any girl cousin's."

**Portia**: "Stop playing around."

**Leigha:** "Whoever you are, you better leave before we call the police."

(Portia's getting worried, she leaves the apartment before something happens. When she walks outside she begins to search her pocket for her cell, its not there. She has no idea where she left it at. She begins to walk back to the Halliwell Manor. Something might be wrong with the twins but her Aunt Piper will remember her.)

(The Halliwell Manor. Portia opens the unlocked door and walks in, no one is around. She begins to call out for her aunt.)

**Portia**: "Aunt Piper. Uncle Leo. Wyatt. Chris. Melinda. Mom."

(She says walking around the house looking for them, she can't find them no where.)

**Portia**: "What's going on?"

(She heads into the kitchen and picks up the phone and dials her aunts cell phone number.)

**Piper**: "Hello."

**Portia**: "Aunt Piper, I came to the house and no one's here. Where are you at?"

**Piper**: "We're at the cemetary. Why don't you join us, Leigha?"

**Portia:** "Sure but..."

(Piper hangs up the phone before she can correct her. Portia begins to think that going back to the past didn't help and her mother's still dead but doesn't want to loose all hope. So she heads to the cemetary. When she gets there she sees Piper is standing by a gravestone with Paige. Portia walks by them, they don't look up. Portia's heart begins to hurt a little. She walks behind the and looks at the gravestone they are looking at. It says "RIP Henry Mitchel". Portia feels a little better.)

**Paige**: "Who are you?"

(Paige says looking at Portia with tears in her eyes.)

**Portia**: "I'm Portia. Where's Phoebe?"

(Piper gets upset at the mention of her sister's name.)

**Piper**: "Who do you think you are? She's been gone for the past twenty years."

**Portia**: "What happened?"

**Piper:** "You must not be a witch, if you don't know who she is."

**Portia:** "I am. I'm a Halliwell. Phoebe's my mother, where the hell is she?"

**Piper**: "Don't lie. Phoebe doesn't have any girls, even if she did they wouldn't be walking around by us. You'd be dead by now."

**Portia**: "What happened to her?"

**Piper**: "She's been by Cole's side since 2006, when some dumb witch made herself the sacarafise and died. She's been the queen of the underworld with her family."

**Portia**: "How did that happen? I warned you about that."

**Paige**: "We don't know you and this isn't the time to talk about Phoebe. My husband is dead because of her."

**Portia**: "What happened to Uncle Henry?"

**Paige:** "The queen of the underworld sent a demon to kill my husband five years ago. I'm still in mourning. Leave."

(Paige says getting upset and orbing Portia away. Portia opens her eyes and sees thats she's in the underworld.)

**Portia**: "Aunt Paige."

(She says to herself. She looks around and sees a bunch of demons walking to a certain spot. She follows to see what's going on. And plus she can't orb or anything to get out. The demons walk by a thrown where they have two seats. Everyone stops and waits for someone to show. A second later, Cole and Phoebe Turner appear with their son, who is in his early twenties. Portia looks at her mother.)

**Portia**: "Mom."

(She whispers to herself. Cole stays standing while Phoebe sits down and his son, Max kneels in front of him.)

**Cole**: "You have joined us today for the crowning of a new leader. May we all applaud my son, Maxel Turner with the new responsilbity to lead, rule, and get rid of all the good in the world. We've been trying for years to kill the Charmed Ones but maybe this is our year. Congradulations, son. You're a king, now."

(Cole says making a crown appear in his hand and then placing it on his son's head. Max then stands up and looks at his minons.)

**Max:** "I will take great pride in getting rid of the Charmed Ones. Sorry, mother, your sister's will die."

**Phoebe**: "That's fine, son."

(Phoebe says with almost a hypnotic tone. Max heads to the empty seat and sits down. Cole then looks at the demons.)

**Cole:** "You may leave."

(Demons start to walk off or shimmer out. Whatever they want to do. Portia walks off to the side where no one can see her. She doesn't know what to do, so she calls her cousin Chris.)

**Portia:** "Chris. Chris."

(She says not so loudly. Chris orbs in front of her.)

**Chris:** "Are you a new charge?"

**Portia**: "Something like that. Get me out of here."

(Chris looks around.)

**Chris**: "How did you get to the underworld?"

**Portia**: "It's a long story. C'mon, quickly."

(Portia hears footsteps. Chris grabs her hand and orbs her to their house to his bedroom. Just before someone sees them. When they get away she looks at her cousin who doesn't remember her. They let go of hands.)

**Chris**: "What's your name?"

**Portia**: "Portia. There's no use to explain who I am, you're not going to believe me any how."

**Chris**: "What do you mean?"

**Portia**: "I'm from this year but not from this time. I changed my future, I made it worse than it was before. Well, I mean before my mother was dead now she's just the queen of the underworld. Well I don't know if she's still queen seeing that her son is now King but I don't know how that crap works, I never did listen to your dad when he was home schooling me."

(Portia says taking a breather. Chris looks at her with confusion.)

**Chris**: "What your saying is, you're my cousin from another time peirod."

**Portia**: "Something like that. Is your dad in his room I need to talk to him?"

(She says heading for the door, Chris stops her.)

**Chris**: "My dad has been dead for ten years now. The King and Queen had him killed but before that my parents had been divorced."

**Portia**: "Wait. So Melinda wasn't born?"

**Chris**: "Who's Melinda?

**Portia**: "You're baby sister. I ruined everything. This is all my fault. I should've just lived in a world where my mother was dead but no, I couldn't handle it."

(She says crying, Chris walks by her and hugs her. She hugs back.)

**Portia:** "Thanks. I really need this."

**Chris**: "Your welcome. You know I went back to the past and fixed my future once."

(They stop hugging and then look at each other.)

**Portia**: "Yeah, I know. You told me the spell you used can't be used anymore. Lorna worked on a spell and it worked, that's how I went back to the past."

**Chris**: "Maybe you can recreate the spell and then go back to fix it."

**Portia**: "I don't...I barely remember what she said or what she did. I don't even think Lorna is working on the spell any..more...Henry still died but differently, she's gotta be working on it. She hasn't mentioned it to you."

**Chris**: "Lorna lost her powers last year. She was focused on trying to bring Henry back and the elders said she didn't deserve them until she does atleast a dozen selfless acts."

**Portia**: "But she still worked on it, that means I can go back and fix this. You have to talk to her."

**Chris**: "Me. Why me?"

**Portia**: "Because she doesn't know who I am. When I came back her and Leigha freaked."

**Chris**: "Ok. I guess i'll do it. Stay in here."

**Portia**: "Sure."

(Chris orbs off. Portia walks by the bed and sits down. We see Chris in Leigha and Lorna's apartment, talking to Lorna. She's home alone, Leigha went to work. She's standing in front of her cousin who's determined to get what he wants.)

**Chris**: "Remember the spell you had to go back in time. I need it."

**Lorna**: "For what?"

**Chris**: "I want to go back. To try to save Aunt Phoebe."

**Lorna**: "The elders took away my powers, they'll take yours away too."

**Chris**: "C'mon, Lorna. I'm your cousin, you have to help me out."

**Lorna:** "I want the real reason."

**Chris**: "I can't."

(He says looking away, Lorna walks in front of him.)

**Lorna**: "Why not?"

**Chris**: "I guess I can tell you. The future's about to change anyway."

(He says looking at her.)

**Lorna**: "What?"

**Chris**: "A friend of mine wants to save her mother."

**Lorna**: "This friend. Is it a girlfriend who isn't a witch?"

**Chris:** "No. This friend is a witch."

**Lorna**: "Who is this girl's mother?"

**Chris**: "Aunt Phoebe."

**Lorna**: "Aunt Phoebe, the woman who had my father killed. And this friend of yours, is our cousin? How is she going to save her?"

**Chris**: "I have no idea how's she's going to stop things but she needs to give it a shot. That's why i'm going with her."

**Lorna**: "That's dangerous. You can't go, what are you going to do if something happens to you?"

**Chris:** "I'll be ok. I promise. Can you give me the spell please?"

**Lorna:** "Sure."

(She says walking to the counter where they have a pen and pad, she writes down the stuff that he needs and the words. When she's done she tears the paper off and then walks back by him.)

**Lorna:** "Promise me you'll come back safe."

**Chris**: "I can promise you, things will be better. Thank you."

**Lorna:** "Your welcome."

(Chris orbs off. View on Portia laying on Chris' bed reading a book that she found next to his bed, it's a worn down copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. She closes the book and sits up on the bed.)

**Portia**: "You got it?"

**Chris**: "Yeah, i'm going with you."

**Portia:** "You can't."

**Chris**: "I can and I will."

(Portia begins to get a premoniton. Her head hurts. _She sees Maxel bursting through the front doors of the manor searching for every Halliwell killing Piper and Wyatt before they can try to fight back and then coming upstairs and killing Chris and Portia in the room, she screams as the fireball kills her._)

**Portia:** "Owh.."

**Chris**: "What happened?"

**Portia:** "I didn't think my powers worked in this time. I had a vision of Maxel killing everyone. Where's your mother?"

**Chris:** "On her way home."

**Portia**: "Then we have to hurry up."

(Chris gathered the candles, the bowl, the paper and the picture of Phoebe sitting with Paige and Piper on the couch. They are in the attic, Portia is sitting down in front of Chris as he lights the last candle. He looks at her. The date they have written down is October 30, 2006.)

**Chris**: "You ready?"

**Portia**: "Yeah."

**Chris and Portia**: **"**From the heavens to hell, the words in an unwritten spell, send the guards of the past, and bring us to the memory last."

(Smoke appears around them as Chris drops the burning paper into the bowel. They continue on with the spell.)

**Chris and Portia**: "From the gods above to the dirt below, take us back to yesteryear where we can make the unseen better clear."

(Orbs appear and bring them back to 2006.)

October 30, 2006

(Portia is in a dark room, she sits up and remembers what happened. She looks around and doesn't see no one, suddenly she sees a girl standing in front of her. Portia backs up, the girl walks closer blocking her.)

**Portia**: "Who are you?"

**Girl:** "Your my new body."

(The girl goes inside of Portia taking control over her body. Lights then come on and we see she's in a room where they have a bed in the cornor and an alter ready to conjour up the source of all evil Cole Turner. The girl in Portia's body walks by the alter and looks in the mirror.)

**Portia:** "I think i'll like this body."

(We see Chris in the attic at the manor, he's looking through the book. Piper heard a loud noise and is walking upstairs. She sees Chris panicking and is worried.)

**Piper:** "Chris. What are you doing back here, is something wrong?

**Chris:** "Something is very wrong, Phoebe's in danger."

**Piper:** "What? What are you looking for?"

**Chris**: "I don't know. All I know is that I need to find Portia."

**Piper:** "Portia. Where is she?"

**Chris**: "You know who i'm talking about?"

**Piper**: "Yeah, she came to us months ago, warned us about something. I just can't remember what. As soon as she left, my mind went blank."

**Chris:** "I tried to sense her but I can't. Where's Aunt Phoebe?"

**Piper**: "Work. Why?"

**Chris:** "She's in trouble. Get her."

**Piper:** "Ok. Ok. I'm calling."

(Piper says heading to the nearest phone and calling Phoebe at work, telling her to come home. Chris begins to get a headache, he leans in closer to the book and in his head he can see _Portia in a room with Cole Turner and Phoebe._ He then looks at the book.)

**Chris:** "Did I just have a premonition?"

**Portia**: "I gave it to you. Help me, my body is possed by a dead witch."

(She tells him in his head, he listens.)

**Chris**: "How did you?"

**Portia**: "That's part of my powers, I can give people visions. Please find me before it's too late."

**Chris**: "Where are you?"

**Portia**: "At an abandoned building."

**Chris:** "Very helpful."

(Piper walks back into the attic and looks at her grown-up son.)

**Piper**: "Who are you talking to?"

**Chris**: "Portia. She's transfering her voice to my head. Did you call Aunt Paige?"

**Piper**: "She's on her way here. I couldn't get in touch with Phoebe."

(Paige orbs into the attic.)

**Paige**: "Ok. Explain this to me again. What's going on? Chris, how you doing?"

**Chris**: "Good, Aunt Paige. Your neice and sister are in trouble."

**Paige**: "Neice?"

**Piper**: "We'll explain later. Orb us to Phoebe."

(Piper and Chris walk by Paige and she senses Phoebe and orbs them there. When they get into the room they see Phoebe under Cole's control and Portia laying on the ground, dying from a stab womb Cole did to her. Chris walks by her and tries to heal her while Piper and Paige try to get Cole away from Phoebe.)

**Paige**: "Knife."

(She says orbing a knife into her hand, she stabs Cole one good time and he dies and his body disappears. Phoebe sits up on the bed and they notice Chris walking by them with Portia in his arms.)

**Phoebe:** "Oh my god, my daughter."

(She makes room on the bed and Chris lays her down on the bed. Phoebe starts crying, Portia's blood is getting on Phoebe's hands.)

**Portia:** "Mom."

**Phoebe**: "Baby...your going to be fine. Things are going to be different. I promise."

**Portia**: "I love you."

**Phoebe**: "I love you, too."

(Portia's body fades away and so does Chris'. The girls look at each other and they grab Paige's arm and she orbs them back to the house.)

2025

(Halliwell Manor. Portia Halliwell-Valentino is laying on the couch in the attic taking a nap. She wakes up when Chris walks in, she sits up and lets him sit down.)

**Chris**: "Morning, Portia."

**Portia**: "Morning. Did your mom make breakfeast?"

**Chris:** "Yeah. Are you going to come down?"

**Portia**: "I don't know. Is my mom here?"

**Chris:** "My mom said she's on her way with Penny and Trish and your dad. She also said that Paige is coming with the twins and Jr."

(Lorna orbs into the attic by herself.)

**Lorna**: "Your mother's want you downstairs to socialize."

**Portia**: "We can't help it. We're bestfriends."

**Lorna**: "I'm thinking about creating a spell to go back in time to fix my dad's death."

**Chris/Portia:** "NO!"

**Lorna**: "Why?"

**Chris**: "Because you can't go back in can change things."

**Lorna: **"So you're saying my dad is suppose to be dead."

**Portia**: "We're saying sometimes you can't go back and change things it can make a ripple effect and change something else."

**Lorna:** "Got it. Are you going to come down?"

(Chris grabs his cousin's arm and orbs them downstairs, while Lorna orbs herself downstairs. Portia sees her sisters talking to Leigha and Henry Jr. She walks by her mom and gives her a long hug.)

**Phoebe**: "Hey baby. I missed you, why'd you sleep here last night?"

**Portia**: "I wanted to spend time with my cousins. Hey dad."

(She says looking at her dad, while staying stuck to her mother.)

**Coop**: "Baby girl."

Piper: "Come on guys foods ready."

(Everybody walks at the table and sits down, Piper and Leo at each end of the table. Phoebe sits next to Coop, Portia sits on the opposite side, then there's Trish and Penny. Paige is sitting on the other side of the table with Leigha, Lorna and Henry Jr.. Wyatt is sitting next to Henry, Chris is next to Portia, and he's sitting next to his mother and Melinda is sitting by Leigha. The food is set out on the table.)

Piper: "I think we should have a prayer for Henry."

Paige: "I like that idea."

(They all hold hands, close their eyes and bow their heads.)

THE END!!!


End file.
